My Greatest Love
by Diana-ILH
Summary: Marth has 2 great loves. His love for Zelda, and his love of being a Smasher. But when he's in danger of losing Zelda due to the fact that he's turning into a 'monster' which one will he choose? Review please, and sorry for the cruddy summary. T T'
1. Chapter 1

**So, I have a lot of different stories, most not completed yet, but, I've decided to start a new Fic. **

**I'll still work on the others, maybe. It depends on how much more amusing this is than the other stories. Yup, so for now, enjoy and review please. :]**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

'_I love her. I really do. She's like a piece of art. _

_Her beautiful long blond hair,_

_Her figure, her mind, her soul…_

_She's amazing. We've been together two years now._

_And they've been the best by far._

_I won't let anything ruin it._

_Zelda's the one for me and I will never lose her.'_

I sat in my dull room. The walls white, bed sheets gray, and the single chair located at the corner of my small room was colored gray as well.

I contain myself here sometimes. Being a Smasher consists of taking your mind beyond the levels of sanity.

You have to physically and mentally train yourself to get better. It's hard to do that when you know you'll never be good enough.

But, even so, I love it here.

It's sort of a bitter sweet relationship. I hate the things Zelda has to endure as a smasher, but I love the rush of seeing someone's pain, seeing them suffer. The expression in their eyes, showing their awful discomfort, makes it all worth while for me. It feels, somewhat satisfying.

Even when it's me enduring all the hardship and torture, just knowing why I'm here helps me cope.

I was chosen out of few, because of my abilities and my level as a fighter. The pain I feel and the agony I pass on to others is the highest form of honor to me.

Oh.. I'm Marth, I'm 19.

Nice to meet you.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own SSBB… Kay?**

**And sorry for the short chapters. And bad endings. :P **

**R&R!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

I woke up. It was the middle of night. The moon shined through my single window.

The light looked so peaceful.

Everything was still and quiet.

This happens all the time. I wake up.

I get all my stuff, then sneak off to the training area,

And stay there. I'll do whatever I can, to be the best fighter here.

If only Zelda understood what I want to get out of being a Smasher.

She's told me multiple times, you're killing yourself.

Well, maybe it's me that doesn't understand.

But I'll keep training, and I'll keep "killing" myself.

Until the very day that I'm named, The best.

Or until the day of my death, which ever one comes first.

As I stepped onto the practice arena, I wondered if anyone ever noticed I came here.

Well, no complaints so far.

I readied my sword, as a polygon stepped into the arena.

I charged at it, slashing it across the chest.

It exploded behind me.

And then another came out.

And another.

Then another.

I battled them, on and on that night.

As I do every night. Until the crack of dawn.

When the first bit of shine appears.

And then I go and train with the others.

I walked into the main room of the mansion, where Master Hand kept us all. Ike, Snake and Pit sat there. They were usually the first, besides me, to wake up. I walked over to them and sat.

"Hey Marth." Ike spoke first.

"Hey." I responded to him, turning to look at him.

"How are you?" Pit asked, he's always the one to show compassion.

"I'm fine." I answered him, I wasn't sure if I was up for conversation.

"Where were you coming from?" Snake asked me, he was messing around with a Rubik's cube.

"From training." I answered, plain and simple.

"Oh. The new battle events are up. They're upstairs if you'd like to see them." He took time to look at me while he said that.

"Oh. Yeah okay. I'll go right now."

I stood up about to walk towards the stairs.

"You should really lighten up."

I turned around to see that the comment was said by Ike.

"Zelda really loves you. If you loved her back, you'd listen to her when she tells you you're killing yourself."

I should've expected that. He gives me that crap any chance he gets.

He and Zelda are close. But that doesn't mean I can't find him obnoxious.

So I ignored him. And I walked straight upstairs.

I walked onto the last step, and then I heard the voice I've fallen in love with for 2 years.

"Good morning Marth....."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own SSBB! **

**Thanks for reading. :] R&R!**

**Oh and I just used this week's dates for the schedules. :P**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

"Oh, G'morning Zelda."

I looked at her with a smile.

"Hello." She reached out at me, and held me in one of her most delicate embraces.

She's so gentle, almost fragile, even timid.

But maybe its just the difference between us.

She's small and petite.

I'm larger, more, masculine.

But she's perfect.

"I guess you're gunna go look at the battle schedules right?"

She asked looking down at her feet.

"Yeah, I am." I walked past her and went up to a billboard posted in the hallway.

**Battle Schedules:**

**5/26**

**Pit Vs. Link**

**Mario Vs. Pokemon Trainer**

**Meta Knight Vs. Fox**

**Zelda Vs. Samus**

**Marth Vs. Captain Falcon  
**

"We're both fighting tomorrow." Zelda spoke as she stood beside me.

"Yeah.. Captain Falcon.. He'll be an easy win."

I stated as I walked back downstairs .

"Marth!" I heard her call behind me.

"Yeah?" I turned around and looked at her.

"Umm. I'm not gunna be at training today.

Okay?"

She asked me, not making eye contact. She looked past me.

A frown on her face, plainly looking at Ike.

I turned to look at Ike. And then back at her.

"Why's that?"

"I'm.. I'm going to be busy. So, you'll be able to keep to yourself….

No distractions."

I could obviously see pain in her eyes.

But I couldn't understand her anguish.

Was she trying to avoid me? To stay away from me?

But why?

"I really don't find you to be a distraction."

I spoke to her, starting to try and convince her to go.

"N-no.. I don't think it's a good idea.

I much prefer you to focus on your training and your fight.

Don't worry about me." Zelda said now looking at the floor,

Her arms behind her back.

Ike still looked us.

I started to grow frustrated.

"I really don't see how you would think that.

But if that's what you want, then that's what'll happen."

I walked towards the hallway, watched Ike as he eyed me, while I walked through hall,

Opened the door,

And walked straight to the training area.

I couldn't bare to think of what was going on.

It couldn't be anything between her and Ike.

It couldn't possibly be.

But, they looked at each other.

And she'd rather be with him than me?

No.

Not possible.

Zelda knows how much I love her.

And I know these feelings are mutual.

Yet I can't help but to think,

Ike is going to be in the picture.

Sooner or later..


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything, SSBB. Damn it! :[**

**Sorry for the previous short chapters! **

**I'll try to make this one long.. Or… Longer..? R&R! :D**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Everyone was now in the training arena.

We all usually sparred against each other,

I'd usually fight someone, and when everyone else is done,

I fight against a fixed opponent.

A polygon, or a primid.

But for me, no sparring today.

Too many things in my head.

I'd take it out on a polygon.

As I stood there, panting,

I readied for another one to jump out at me.

He charged, and I did as well.

I maneuvered around him,

And ran at him from the back, slashing him across

Causing him to spilt in half and then explode.

As the arena began to depopulate with every hour,

I continued to strain myself.

Until I find that I've had enough for today.

But I end up here longer everyday.

As I destroyed the last primid I decided,

Maybe some time with Zelda was in order.

So I hit the showers,

And I got dressed,

And then walked to the dining room,

where most everyone would be having dinner.

I stepped in, the laughter and gossip suddenly hit me.

I never realized how loud it actually got in her.

And then, I spotted Zelda.

In a seat next to Ike.

My heart skipped a beat, wondering if I should be worried or not.

But I won't show vulnerability,

It shows you're weak.

So I stepped up to her, and sat in an open seat next to her

"Hey Zelda."

I said shooting her a smile.

She smiled back.

"Hey Marth! How was uh.. Training?" She asked, putting her hands on her lap.

"It went.. Okay." I told her.

"But let's change the subject, what did you do while I was training?"

I was curious to know, what was so much more important, than being there for me.

"I was with Master Hand."

She started explaining.

"Oh, for what?" I continued to question her.

"About the battle schedule. I wondered if it was okay, for me to go after you."

She explained to me.

Reasonable enough.

"Oh. Okay. Why do you want to go after me." Yeah I know,

I sound like I'm interrogating her.

"You know, inspiration."

She answered and smiled at me,

Her gorgeous eyes looking at mine.

And I figured, yeah everything's fine.

Later that night. I was stuck in my same boring room.

The door locked, and complete silence.

Not even birds, or crickets.

Just the dim light shooting from my small lamp.

With the black curtains covering my window.

I laid in my bed, and thought of Zelda.

Before I shut my eyes to sleep,

I couldn't wait until I let her watch me in my battle.

The next morning everyone had to wake up earlier than usual.

For me? It was the usual.

I stood up and got my things together.

I stepped out of my room, and headed towards the training arena

A few people were already there,

Pit, Meta Knight, Mario, Captain Falcon.

Mario and Falcon were sparring,

Pit and Meta Knight were judging them.

I heard Pit call out my name, and then he motioned me to go with him.

I walked to him,

"Good morning Marth. Are you ready for today's battles?" He asked smiling.

"Yup. Hopefully I'll win." I told him watching the battle going on before me.

"Yeah, don't we all. I saw training yesterday.

Don't you think, you're putting a little too much pressure on yourself?"

I looked at him, confused.

He turned to watch the fight, and continued,

"We all want to be named best fighter, yah know,

But when it starts getting to the point that you're turning into something you're not,

It's time to loosen up, come back down to earth.

Know what I mean?" Pit turned to me. His expression showed slight concern.

But still had a bit of a crooked smile on his face.

"No. I don't." I was confused.

I'm hearing the same things from everyone.

I'm killing myself,

Too much pressure on myself,

It's getting annoying.

"I seriously don't."

I decided to leave.

I couldn't let my mind stray today,

I couldn't take the risk of not having my mind completely focused on my battle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - --

I heard the audience scream.

They obviously loved the rush of the matches set up here.

I can't wait until the see mine.

Meta Knight came out victorious in his match.

My heart was pounding,

My palms were starting to sweat,

I was up next.

"_And next up, Marth Vs. Captaaaaiiinn Falcon!!"_

I heard the announcer, me and Falcon stepped up to the arena.

This wasn't training.

It's the real thing.

I thrive off these battles.

"_Go!!!!"_

I heard my okay to go, and in a blink of an eye

Captain Falcon was bolting straight towards me.

I dodged him and slashed my sword across him, causing me to get his back.

It split his shirt, and left a long wound across his back.

He turned around kicking me causing me to fall back.

He then proceeded to grab me and throw me off the stage.

I held on to the edge and got back up.

He started running at me,

I countered and caused him to fly and then fall back.

He got up but I ran to him and swung my sword across his chest.

Leaving him with another large wound,

It bleeding profusely.

And then I saw it.

The anguish in his eyes.

The limp in his walk.

The pain obviously rushing through his body.

I was rejuvenated.

I wanted more.

I continued attacking him.

One hit after another.

The crowd cheering.

Hearing my name being chanted,

This was my other love.

I was named winner at the end,

Easy win.

Like I predicted.

I stepped off the arena,

Just a few bruises and cuts.

As the paramedics came to me bandaging me up,

I saw Captain Falcon.

He looked pretty bad, but they have everything they need to fix him.

He'll be fine.

He just has to accept, that I'm the better fighter.

As I sat, in all my glory, Zelda comes up to me.

Something was wrong.

She wasn't looking at me.

"Hey Zelda, I won again!"

I was hoping to get her excited.

But there were tears in her eyes.

"I didn't think it was true.

I wouldn't believe it.

I couldn't.

Not about you.

But watching you fight today.

It made me realize,

You are what everyone else says you are!"

Zelda looked at me.

Anger obviously ensuing,

And her tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"What..?" I asked in a whisper..

"You almost killed him!

He has to go to the intensive care unit!

You almost killed him, Marth..

And all you can do, is bask in all your glory.

Marth, you're..

A monster…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Like I've said before I don't own anything SSBB. And I'm still very disappointed. :P**

**Anyways, enjoy the next very short chapter and R&R please! ^-^**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Monster.

I'm a monster.

Zelda thinks I'm a 'monster'

Everyone else thinks I'm a monster.

Just because I train harder than everyone else.

Just because I'm more dedicated.

Just because, I'm better.

Jealousy is a horrible thing..

It's contagious.

"A monster? Am I really Zelda?"

I wanted to see what she really thought of me.

How long has she been jealous?

"Yes Marth! You are!

I don't even know who you are anymore!"

She looked at me,

She was obviously enraged, but this made absolutely no sense.

"Me? You don't know who I am!?

I'm the one you "loved" For two god damn years then suddenly

some guy comes along and you start going against me!?"

I've never yelled at her.

But it's about time I did.

"Some guy? What do you mean some guy!?"

She acted like she didn't know.

"Ike! You and Ike! I knew there was a reason why you skipped out on training,

And I knew there was a reason why you started acting so weird around me, but forget it. If you prefer Ike, because I'm a "monster" in your eyes then go the fuck ahead and be with that guy!

I don't care."

I left her with those words.

I left immediately after that and ran straight to my room.

I wasn't going to stick around for the last match.

Zelda's match.

So I again isolated myself in my room.

And stared at my ceiling, not daring to think about her.

I can't cry.

Crying shows how vulnerable you are.

And vulnerability is a weakness.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own SSBB, at all!**

**I'm so sorry for the short chapters, and for not updating as much as I should.**

**But here's the next one. R&R, Enjoy! :]**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_Knock, knock._

I awoke to someone knocking at my door.

I was hesitant to open it, especially after what happened yesterday.

I'd much rather sit by myself and not talk to anyone,

But I still stood up and opened my door slowly, and saw Zelda looking at me.

My heart skipped a beat, and then she started speaking,

"I quit."

I was confused, but she continued.

"I'm leaving Super Smash brothers.

I can't stay here."

I felt a rush of guilt and anger come over me.

"You're leaving?"

I asked her.

"Yes Marth. I'm leaving. I'm going home."

She was looking at the floor.

At this point I wondered if she cared about leaving me or not.

"So, what's going to happen. You know, between us?"

She looked up at me when I asked her that question.

"I don't know. I guess there's nothing between us.

Not anymore."

She answered what I was hoping not hear.

She was leaving both SSB, and me.

There was silence for a while until she spoke again.

"That's what I came to tell you. So I guess I should go now."

She stepped away from the door and left.

I was alone again.

As I sat in room in total silence all I could think about was Zelda.

She's leaving! All because I've changed.

At that point I didn't think it could get any worse.

Until I heard that bastard yell my name

And then proceed to slam open my door.

Ike looked mad. Real mad.

"Marth what the hell did you do!?"

..Fuck..


	7. Chapter 7

**So, sorry I haven't updated sooner I've been really sick. :/ **

**But even so, I've decided to write the next chapter. ^-^**

**Ahhh sorry if its short again. T.T' But anyways, I don't own SSBB, or anything.**

**So on to the story, enjoy, and R&R please. :D**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

I know it was the worst possible moment.

I know I really shouldn't have, but it's really hard to contain myself sometimes.

I saw Ike, outraged, pissed, the look in his eyes.

It made me laugh.

I tried to hide it, at first, just a smile crept up.

Then, a chuckle, then the whole thing.

I burst out laughing at what he asked me.

I'm not sure why.

I guess it's because he made such a scene over another guy's chick.

Personally I think this guy should just shut the fuck up and mind his own business.

Alas, the meddling ass hole can't.

"What the fuck are you laughing at!?"

Ike ran up to me and grabbed at my shirt.

I looked at him straight in the eye,

"You don't know when to stop."

He kept looking at me,

I grabbed his arm and pulled it off my shirt.

I was freed so I continued.

"Zelda was my girlfriend.

We were perfectly fine until you showed up.

You show up and then she'd rather spend time with you.

You show up and we start arguing.

If anyone deserves to be mad here it's me.

You're just a worthless prick that I lost the love of my life to."

Harsh words? Not for him. He ruined me.

"You think it was my fault Zelda left you!?

You think it's my fault that you were the one becoming a fucking monster?

You think it's my fault Zelda cried to me when you fucking yelled at her!?

You think it's my fault she's leaving!?

Then you've got it all wrong Marth!

Everything that's happened is your fault,

But you're just too afraid to admit that."

There they fucking go again.

That word, "monster".

Don't they have something better to call me?

I was sick and tired of him saying all this bullshit.

I swung my fist hitting him across the face,

He took a few steps back.

He looked sort of surprised, but he fought back.

He grabbed me and threw me against the wall.

I fell onto all fours,

but got up quickly enough to dodge a blow he was about throw.

He turned to face me, and got a grip on my shirt again.

"Listen kid, I came here for Zelda's sake.

She told me not to fight you.

So before you get carried away I'm just gunna let you know.

Zelda doesn't want anything to do with you.

So just fucking forget her."

He dropped me.

And I stood there.

I watched him leave silently.

This was unbearable.

I still love her, but she wants nothing to do with me.

Oh, yeah!

The new battle schedules are going to be up today..


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer! I don't own SSBB, at all!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've been busy and moving and blah blah blah.**

**But that's hardly an excuse.**

**Anyways!**

**Please accept my apology, yeah? ^^' ,**

**Here you go! :D R&R!**

* * *

**I walked up the stairs to find the new schedule.**

**2/10**

**Mario Vs. Falco**

**Marth Vs. Link**

**Ike Vs. Samus**

**Pokemon Trainer Vs. Meta Knight**

Against Link.

This one's easier than the last.

I've got to really focus.

I can't let Zelda get in my way.

I started walking down the stairs to reach the training room.

I walked past a few whispers and looks.

But nothing too bad.

I opened the double doors to see the training arena.

It was dark, all the lights were off, it looked so alone.

I sighed.

I was sort of reluctant to start training.

For some reason I didn't want to step up and slash at all those polygons and primids.

This hasn't happened before.

Was I choosing Zelda over fighting?

No. It's too late to choose her.

I have to forget her.

Even if it means being miserable here.

I sat there in the dark on top of one of the platforms.

There was nothing but silence around me as I waited for something to happen.

I stared up at the fluorescent lights.

I heard the door open, and saw from the corner of my eye,

Pit came in.

I'm probably going to have to go through one of his lectures.

I looked at him, but, he wasn't paying attention to me.

He was walking to the room where we repaired our weapons.

He walked in, the door closed, and I was alone again.

At this point I was about ready to go up to him myself and ask for his endless nagging.

If I cant have anyone anymore,

Could I at least have someone talk to me?

I jumped off the platform and walked into our weaponry repair room.

I saw him getting his bow out of a locker.

He wasn't going to look at me.

"Pit..?"

I spoke up, breaking the silence.

I waited a while for his reply.

It finally came,

"What?"

He didn't even turn to face me.

"So you heard about Zelda..?"

I was looking at the floor,

I was realizing it really needed some cleaning.

"Of course. Who hasn't"

He spoke up placing his bow on an iron table.

"So, are you gunna do it."

I asked still looking down at the floor.

"Do what?.. Marth..?"

He said finally looking at me.

"You know.. Yell at me. Lecture me.

Tell me something. Say, I told you so,

Or tell me she'll come back.

Say it's not to late, tell me I'm not wrong.

I don't care, just don't be like the rest of them.

Please…"

I waited in silence that seemed to last forever.

"No Marth, you don't deserve it."

He looked away and left me alone.

Once again I found myself , abandoned..

Myself in a cold empty space,

With no one.

* * *

Applause filled the room.

I was sitting.

Waiting for my next battle.

As the announcer called my name, I heard the crowd.

Cheering my name.

Clapping, screaming, stomping.

It was a pounding in my ears.

I didn't want to hear it.

For the first time in my life, I wanted it

To stop.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, so lately, I've been getting self conscious about this story.**

**If you guys would like me to continue, please tell me so by telling me in a review.**

**If I don't get any requests to continue it I will stop writing this story all together.**

**But if I see that a few people want me to continue, I will do so.**

**But for now, here's the chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

I wanted it to stop. I couldn't take it. It made me nervous. For the first time, I was scared to go out there and fight. I wanted to, but the thought of Zelda held me back. I'm a monster…

That's what she thinks. I'm a horrible person. But I have to go out there. I _have _to.

As I stepped onto the stage the crowd went wild. It was amazing. This time they looked really excited to see me. The announcer allowed us to go and I dashed straight for Link. I launched my blade at him, my blade dancing and clashing against his sword. He pulled a bomb and threw it upwards grabbing me then throwing me into it. I recovered, landed on my feet and ran for him. He charged for me as well dodging my attack and slashing me from behind I fell forward. I tried to look back and saw him about to assault me again. I defended myself with my sword then got a hold of him and tried throwing him of stage. I then ran towards the edge and saw him hanging on. He got up and slashed me. Then I saw a smash ball arrive. I jumped on a platform and began hitting it. Link shot an arrow at it, making it break. I ran to him and slashed him multiple times, causing the ball to reappear. I hit it, and attempted to use it. I quickly felt it's power rage over me, I ran at him, full speed, faster then ever, pierced him, and ended up launching him out of the stage.

The crowd went crazy. Even more. But this time, after the smash ball had done its job and its power left my body I felt pain. It was agonizing. I thought my body was trying to kill itself. My whole body hurt, it was excruciating. I knelt to the floor, panting heavily. A paramedic came and took me to the infirmary in the mansion. It was like a hospital. A smallish one. I ended up getting bandaged and stitched, I hadn't ever been that hurt before. What was I turning into?

If I'm not a monster, I'm not a good fighter. But If I am, I'm hated, and everyone turns their back against me. I couldn't think straight, everything seemed so out of place. Without Zelda, I was going mad.

Later that day they let me go to recover in my room, but I was told I would not receive another match for a while. As I laid in bed and wondered what I'd do for so long, I fell asleep. My dream was horrible. The worst. A steak through the heart, a knife in my back, a dreadful delusion.

I dreamt, that me and Zelda, were together. Not at the mansion, not in a battle. Together, by a stream. It was so peaceful, I dreamt of the day we first met. I remember her saying something to me that day, She said, '_You're real, you seem to be, everything I've always wanted'_ Now I can't help, but think I've let her down.

So, what's my next move? Go on living like I have. The center of everyone's hatred, especially Zelda's and Ike's. Or look for her? And try and fix what I have broken.

The choice is clear. I need her back. That night I cleaned myself up, I got up while everyone was asleep or at least in their rooms, and I sneaked into Master Hands office, a crime that if ever realized, would mean sever consequences. I looked for Zelda's file, trying to see where she'd be headed. I finally found it, in the retired section. She'd be going home to Hyrule Kingdom. That's where I will be going as well.


End file.
